vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mio Aizono
Summary Mio Aizono is the main antagonist of the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun videogame. Mio was one of the girls used in the White Alligator project, an experiment that originally intended to break the limits of power development but ended up becoming a project mass producing Level 4s as an alternative to the more uncontrollable Level 5s. The harsh training and conditioning of the project left Mio and the other subjects mentally unstable. After the project was shut down Mio was found by a counselor, Souta Saitou, that helped restore her humanity. However, Souta ended up in an accident that left him in a coma, an accident Mio blamed on dissatisfied parents pushing all the work to him. Thus, she started plotting revenge against those parents. Mio is also the coprotagonist of the game's epilogue short story, where she and Mikoto team up to investigate a rumor about Souta's whereabouts and end up fighting other survivors of the White Alligator project. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C on her own, up to 8-C with Military Oil Name: Mio Aizono, Shinigami Kakiko (nickname), Chiyo Atatsu (fake identity) Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, To Aru Kagaku No Railgun PSP game Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Student, Level 4 Esper Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition, esper ability to manipulate oil and petroleum products, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), and minor resistance to electricity with armor dress Attack Potency: Street level on her own, up to Building level with Military Oil (Level 4 combat Esper, can easily slice through Mikoto's metal shields, through rows of heavy machinery and cut a car in two; can create pseudo missiles and large explosions, can defeat comparable Military Oil users) Speed: At least Transonic (Dodged a car bomb that exploded right next to her, has mentioned she's been trained with real bullets in the White Alligator project in order to fight Level 5s like Gunha) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class, up to Building Class with Military Oil Durability: Street level on her own, Building level with composite armor dress (Tanked Mikoto's Railgun with minimum damage, can tank large napalm explosions) Stamina: High, can continue fighting despite receiving heavy damage Range: Extended melee range with oil blade/oil whip, up to dozens of meters with Military Oil Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, as a Level 4 Esper, Mio was part of a program developed to create a unit of Level 4s that would fight and kill Level 5s, capable of beating three comparable Level 4 Military Oil users alone Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her composite armor dress can be weakened by other Military Oil users Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Military Oil (油性兵装 (ミリタリーオイル) Yusei Heisō (Miritarī Oiru), lit. "Oil-based Armament"): Military Oil is the name used by White Alligator's researchers to refer to their member's various abilities to control and freely change the properties of oil and other petroleum products. This ability belongs to the all-purpose type high-level class that puts together many different forms of attack. **'Offensive Applications:' For offense, users can do things like manipulating oil to form a gauntlet-like mass around their arms to strengthen their physical blows, create solid oil projectiles and then ignite the oil to launch them at the enemy like pseudo missiles, etc... They can also create oil blades, oil spears or oil whips easily capable of cutting through concrete and metal, release a guillotine-like projectile from their oil blades to slice things at distance and create gasoline and napalm explosions. **'Defensive Applications:' For defense, users normally manipulate oil to create a black composite armor dress that is neither wholly solid nor wholly liquid. This armor dress is strong enough to withstand a direct hit from Misaka Mikoto's Railgun with minimal damage, survive a direct hit from a napalm attack, and offer some resistance to electricity, though an electric current with a high enough voltage can still get through. They can also create a low-elasticity substance to absorb physical shocks and form a large oil sphere around them for a 360 degrees defense. **'Mobility Applications:' For mobility, users can spread oil on the ground to slide at high speeds, transform oil into something like highly elastic rubber and use it as a trampoline to jump higher or quickly change directions by bouncing, grow wing-like parts from their backs and thighs to slow themselves down while falling and change their angle of descent or ignite oil to use as physical rocket-like boosters. **'Other Applications:' Other uses for their power include dissolving some materials, like clothes or the layered plastic used to make guns, or spreading out a thin rubber membrane to hear voices and other sounds from quite a distance. Users can also manipulate oil so that it has a different appearance. For example, Aizono Mio and other White Alligator members use clothes made of oil so that they can carry oil with them everywhere. They can turn their clothes into their composite armor dress for battle and turn it back to clothes after the battle is over. Aizono Mio also proved to be capable of creating a silicone doll replica of herself, even simulating things like fat or muscle, in an attempt to trick three other ex-White Alligator members into thinking they had killed her with their attacks, similar to the ninjas' famed substitution technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Oil Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Protagonists